You Were Meant To Be Ruled
by Squee page 394
Summary: Myra wakes up to find that Alice has gone missing. Wondering where her sister went she goes to search for her. Just to find out that she wondered into town and met what Alice says is the man of her dream. (Following what happens after WSS.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a cold morning, up there in a 100 foot tall tree in the middle of Washington where the snow always falls. If it wasn't for the green on the leaves, the snow would almost have a blinding quality to it. Instantly, Myra knew exactly what had awoken her from her peaceful dreaming: it was the fact that she was peacefully dreaming in the first place, uninterrupted by the sound of begging for pancakes.

"Damn it Alice, where are you?" Myra wondered aloud as she climbed down the tree and followed the M&M's trail Alice has left.

She figured it wouldn't take long to catch up with Alice, after all, the M&M's were still warm. However, she was not that fortunate. After 28 days of looking under rocks, trees, and all over Washington after the trail of M&M's had gone cold she looked up from where the M&M's stopped and landed herself in front of Stark Tower in Manhattan, New York. Briefly she wondered just how long she'd been walking before she finally caught the scent of her sister's cologne, Cumming. It was a very distinctive smell.

She looked around for a moment, just to make sure of her location and thought, "What the hell happened here?" Looking at the construction going on in the town she could only imagine what chaos broke loose and decided they were going to leave a mess.

She walked in to the building in front of her, noticing that there were doors off their hinges and tile scattered everywhere, and made her way upstairs. About the only decent thing she noticed was the paint job. When she got to the top of the tower she looked in all directions before setting her sights on some man in a metal red and gold suite (Tony Stark) trying to comfort a very, very unhappy half cenobite of a girl. Instantaneously Myra's parenting skills for her other half kicked in, considering they never had any real parents to begin with. She decided to start with the yelling.

"Alice! Where have you been?" Quickly she ran over to her sister, strongly pushing Stark out of her way, pretty much rudely.

As he fell to the floor from the force of the small woman's push a loud 'Clunk' sound was made as his armor touched the broken floor.

"Excuse you..." Stark said sarcastically as he picked himself off the floor.

Taking a quick moment to turn around, and with a very polite face she replied, "Thank you," Myra said as she tried to aid her sister who was very distressed.

Without further delay, Myra grabbed Alice by the shoulders and started shaking her in an overdramatic way to emphasize how worried she'd been. Mind you, her screaming had gone down to a mere desperate tone.

"What's wrong Alice? What happened? Don't you ever scare me like that do you hear me!? Why are you unhappy? Did this guy hurt you? Want me to kill him?" Myra asked Alice question after question. Each question was so full of emotion that Myra didn't even know she was starting to speak in The Divine/Ancient Language.

With tears in her eyes she looked right into Myra's and screamed bloody murder."LOKI'S GONE!" Alice screamed in the same language. The shout was ended with a very child-like stomp of her foot on the floor, cracking it even more so than it already was.

They were interrupted by the man in the beat up looking suite that made him take on the appearance of a broken action figure that Alice had once gotten her hands on.

"Ok umm you, girl with green hair. This girl is your sister and that's all well and good but who the hell are you?" Stark questioned Myra. At least he assumed they were sisters, they looked alike. It was possible. Unless one had gone under some type of surgery to look like the other one. But he was positive they were sisters.

"What I wanna know is who are you?" Myra started asking Stark. She even went as far as to stand up and point her finger into Starks chest, denting the metal even more, then looking at Alice as another question popped into her head. "And who is Loki?"

Turning to Stark again, "I'll get to you and explain information about me and my sister eventually but right now I am going to tell you to shut up and let me talk to my sister. We just got though the death of our boyfriends and then she goes missing. I have been searching up and down for her I just wanna know what happened in the 28 goddamn days we were apart if you don't mind."

Tony Stark simply looked at her, then the dent she'd made in his body suite, back to her and then nodded. "Alright hot pants."

Deciding to ignore the remark about her pants Myra nodded once in return. "Ok," she said. Slowly she started turning to Alice, handing her a cookie that was hidden within the confines of her trousers. It was a chocolate chip cookie, Alice's favorite drug. That would get her talking in no time. "Alright Sis. Tell me everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do NOT own the following:Loki, M&M's, 28 Days Later, The Fifth Element language,Tony Strak/ Ironman, Zelda, Loki, Matthew Bellamy, Muse.

What I Do Own: Alice Spencer, Myra Spencer and the plot.

Chapter 2

Alice looked at Myra for a moment, then turned her eyes on Tony. "You both wanna know?" She asked sniffling and wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"No, I'm good." Mr. Stark smiled at her then walked away. His armor quickly started coming off with each step he took by the machine that was following his movements and made his way to the bar, pouring himself a drink of whiskey on the rocks. Quickly taking a swig from the glass he closed his eyes as if to relax while consuming the alcohol.

Alice nodded and turned back to her sister, eating her cookie. She's still a child on the inside but slowly she's maturing. Alice has grown since her other half was created, even though the cenobites had intended for her to basically stay stuck as a 5 year old in an adult's body for all eternity. However, even after all she's been through she still manages to find love.

"You see what happened was I woke up and you were still asleep. I didn't wanna wake you. So I snuck down the tree and went somewhere." Alice started explaining. Quickly she took another bite, half hoping Myra would end her questioning there. No luck. She'd actually have to put the effort to explain.

"Where?" Myra questioned both gently and sternly. Slowly Myra sat down by her sister, quietly giving her another cookie in Alice's hand that was not occupied by the slowly demolishing cookie.

Taking another bite, Alice attempted to remember how the whole thing happened. Actually, she simply just pulled it from a file that was locked away in a special place inside her mind where the memory for tying her shoes was. "I went to the shadow temple. It was calling to me so I went there. The walls started to talk to me saying 'Bloody history of greed and hatred hidden in the darkness tricks full of ill will' you know stuff like that so I walked through the shadows and I saw him." The smile on Alice's face could have practically lit up the room had it had no walls and was actually dark.

"Saw who Alice?" Myra became anxious. She had never seen Alice remember so much, let alone be able to pull it from a file from her mind so quickly. It's always been a bit of short term memory then 'Oh Muse'. This is a first for sure. She almost wished she knew where some popcorn was.

"I saw a man. He was imprisoned in this cave-ish looking cell and his hair was dark as night. It was not dark like completely black but dark like green, ya know? His eyes were a beautiful shade of green too. So was a good portion of what he was wearing. He looked up at me and smiled. His smile alone was perfect to me. Then he said something to me." Instantly the last crumbs of the cookies were being picked off her pants and popped into her mouth.

Myra was as focused as a tiger hunting a deer because she had heard the word green, her trigger word. She pulled some popcorn out of her pants and started munching on the greasy, salty snack that contained M&M's to balance the whole thing out. "Keep going," she said.

Alice continued, "He said 'Hello. Would you mind helping me? I have seemed to have gotten stuck here in this...place.' So I helped him. His voice was that of an angel. Almost as like Matthew Bellamy but better. Like God, like you know. Anyway, as I was saying. We got out of the spooky shadow temple and started to walk around. He in...intro...what's the word?"

"Introduces," Stark answered Alice's question. He quickly took another swig of his drink only to find that the glass had gone empty instantly.

"Oh, thanks Iron man." She smiled Tony and continued, "He said his name."

"Thank you for your kindness. May I introduce myself, for my name is Loki." Loki introduced himself to Alice, even going as far as to give a slight flip of his hand as a small gesture.

"Nice to meet you Loki, My name is Alice. I work for the Hellraiser corp- nevermind." Alice answered back with a smile as innocent as a kid hiding candy as they walked side by side.

"So where are you from?" Alice asked Loki.

"I'm from Asgard," he answered her, lightly smiling at her.

"What's wrong?" Alice looking at Loki, wondering what was wrong.

"Nothing... It's just... Have you ever felt like you don't belong? Like you're not who you believed you really are?" Loki looked at Alice and stopped walking.

She stopped and looked back at him. "I'm a half demon that's almost in her 90s. I can't die and I can't be anywhere without being at most 2 states away from my twin sister that's really half of my soul in another body."

Loki looked at her in shock. "You don't look like you're going to be 90."

"Thank you." She smiled at him. She's never told anyone about her true form but there was something about him that made her feel so open.

"I'm not an Asgardian. I'm an Jotun from Jotunheim." Loki told Alice.

"So you're a Frost Giant." Alice looked at him

"How do you know about..." He stopped and smiled. "I'm starting to like you."

"If you're going to be here on Earth you'd have to be...not...ummm dressed the way you are. People will get the wrong idea." She said to Loki.

He scoffed at her words. The thought was almost as appalling as if to let the mortals rule themselves. "I don't really care what mortals think. I came here for a purpose." He told her.

"Oh? And what is that?" She questioned.

His eyes lit up with excitement on the thought before speaking. "I came here to rule all the mortal and clam this planet as my own." Loki smiled with delight at his own thought. The thought of being the ruler and king of the planet Earth was an appeasing one. So many people to do what he says tickled him a bit.

Alice laughed, "You're speaking madness."

"Is it now?' He snapped back at her. There was a smidgen venom laced with his words. Not much though.

Alice flinched at what he said. Then a second later she nodded to confirm her answer. Loki took her by the arm and pinned her against the wall violently. "You don't think I can. You don't think I could kill everyone on this filthy little planet. huh?!"

"You're hurting me..."Alice whispered to him.

"I don't care," he snarled. "You are going to help me like you helped me out of that prison yes?" Loki instructed Alice.

He let her go then started to walk away. "The hell with you." Judging from the way she had acted earlier he predicted she would easily do as he wanted given the right motivation.

Alice just stood there for a moment as she watched Loki walk away. The one thing Alice hates is when someone walks away from her, especially from a conversation. Mr. J used to do it to get her to do what he wanted. So she thought if he left 'I'll never see him ever again'. She hated to be alone.

"Wait Loki! I'll do anything you want! Please don't leave me! Please!" Alice begged Loki not to leave.

Loki turned quickly and yelled back, "Kneel before me!" and with no hesitation Alice kneeled. Being commanded was nothing new to her. Especially after her last boyfriend. This pleased Loki. He smiled and started walking back to her.

"Stand." He demanded. Alice stood up. She was looking down at the floor with tears in her eyes. Loki lifted her head up with his hand, cupping her face and wiping the tears away from her face. Then he smiled. "See?" He said.

"What?" Alice asked in confusion staring directly into his eyes.

Loki kissed her forehead, "You were meant to be ruled," he whispered gently.

Coming back to the present Alice simply smiled at the memory as she eye'd her sister. "That's what happened when I left you sis. I met the love of my life. He's so sweet." Alice told Myra, honestly believing what she'd said.

Something felt fishy, and not the tuna kind. More of a salmon flavored. "There's more then that Alice...You're keeping something from me." Myra said looking at her sister with suspicion. Alice never had a short story in her life, even if an incident only lasted 30 seconds that she was recalling.

However, Myra's thought process was interrupted by the guy who had been drinking at the bar. "Wait, some guy abuses you and he becomes the love of your life?" Tony Stark questioned with a puzzled look on his face. Myra didn't noticed that he was sitting next to her so not only did she jump from being surprised, she quite literally smacked him on the face with her left hand.

"What is wrong with you scaring me like that? OMG!" Myra yelled at Stark, literally spelling it instead of saying it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I do NOT own the following:Loki, M&M's, 28 Days Later, The Fifth Element language,Tony Strak/ Ironman, Zelda, Loki, Matthew Bellamy, Muse, Anything Harry Potter related, Iron Chief Bobby Flay, The Joker.

What I Do Own: Alice Spencer, Myra Spencer and the plot.

Chapter 3

"I'm not done! Stop Talking!" Alice yelled at both of them. And as both of them nodded she continued on. Quietly Myra whispered an apology to Tony, even though she really didn't want to. But she had to respect her own rule: be nice (aka, not rude) or get smacked in the back of the head. Alice continued on with her tale, eyes alight with wonder of her next memory that was coming from her Mathew Bellamy stuffed closet of her mind.

"What do you mean by that Loki?" She asked him in an innocent voice. She knew what being bossed around was, but being ruled? Totally and completely ruled? Never happened.

"All I have to do is to make everyone see how I'd make a great leader. Take you for example. With me just walking away you automatically worship me. Do you not?" Loki looked at her, explaining how it would be so simple. Demon or not, she still portrayed human traits that showed willingness to be completely dominated by a powerful leader. He briefly wondered if she had been trained by another to have such obedience.

It was starting to come together, at least as best as her mind could put it. So he wanted her to just do as he told her to? That was nothing she hadn't done before. She was used to taking orders with no questions asked (even though there were many most of the time, mostly about silly things and gummy bears). But would he stay with her if she gave him her answer?

"Iwant to do what you want as my choice. I don't want to be alone. After all if you really think about it it's what you want as well isn't it. You don't want to be alone. You need someone. I know how this place works after living in this world for decades on end. Don't take me for an innocent little 20 year old looking girl. I may be a bit like a little kid and all but I have destroyed so much. I've helped my ex boyfriend destroy Gotham City nearly to the point of where it would be nothing but dust and rubble. If you want to rule Earth you are going to need help doing it and who knows more than me? I am demon that's lived here so long and knows the ways of mankind," Alice explained to Loki that she has indeed done some mischief before. Hell, she loves chaos. Why not start the process all over again?

Loki looked at her, then smiled the biggest smile he could manage. He may have just found his first follower and possible companion if she played her cards right. "Where have you been my whole life? Come with me. We have lots to discuss." They walked to wherever they may roam. Looking around for a place to rest and eat, Alice suggested that they go to a hotel of some sort.

When they got to one Alice pulled out one of her fake IDs with about a handful of half chewed peppermint mints and showed the ID and slightly slobbered candy to the desk clerk with platinum blonde hair. The desk clerk simply raised her eyebrows at the half eaten candy and responded with a stern voice "We take cash here, Lady."

"Oh, cash. Right. Haven't used that stuff in a while. Mostly just burn it when I see it. But here you go," she replied handing the woman some monopoly money.

"Oh, wait, wrong pocket," Alice said as she quickly plucked it from the woman's long red finger nailed hands.

Digging deep into her OTHER pocket Alice pulled out a short stack of bills that still had the paper that held them together. "There you go! Key please."

Having her brown eyes practically bulging out of their sockets the clerk could only hand the key over as she quickly started counting the money out.

They got a room and settled in. Loki started looking around to inspect their surroundings and took no real interest in any of the items in the room. As quick as Alice decided to sit down she stood up instantly. "I am so tired of walking and I smell like icky-ness." Alice said aloud walking into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Loki sat on the bed. He was plotting his ideas in his head. Getting his coat and boots off, he started to relax a little while laying down for a moment. He looked at the ceiling for a few minutes and took note of the horrible vomit/shit color. Starting to think back he noted the past was not too pleasant for him. He has nightmares like no mortal could believe. He looked away to focus on something else. Looking to the left at the bathroom he saw that the door was open and there was steam coming from inside. Out of curiosity he got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom and peeked his head in. Now that she was his nothing relating to her would be private anymore.

Meanwhile in the shower, Alice was thinking on her past. Hers was not too good either. Fred was gone, the man who she had so much in common and who's mother cooked better than Iron Chief Bobby Flay. Fred was gone forever along with the delicious dinner parties at the Weasleys. All because of a jealous ex boyfriend. The Joker was always like that. Even in hell he can't let her go. She should know, even though he's stuck in hell with her father and the other cenobites he still thought she belonged to him and didn't need another boyfriend. Key word: ANOTHER boyfriend. She vowed never to go back down there. She regretted it so much but she can't ever forget that night. The night they made the scars. She shook her head and took a deep breath. Slowly she starting to wash herself, paying attention mostly to her feet since they were doing all the walking. That and she was half afraid to find what was hiding in the jungle that was her hair. God only knows what vile creatures made a nest in there!

Loki walked in the bathroom very quietly. Thinking to himself if he should join in. He decided to and started to undress. Once his clothes were off, revealing his well built body he only smirked at the thought of the look on her face as he joined her. After all, he is a God and being a God does have wonderful benefits. He slowly moved the curtain and watched her. She was very beautiful to him. She was different. Her frame was small and slim. Hair blue and skin a light color as of a vanilla ice cream shade.

Alice turned to get the shampoo, taking a moment of courage to face whatever hid in her blue locks and was startled to see Loki in the shower with her. She looked at him for a moment then looked away shyly. Loki looked at her and smiled at her embarrassment.

"It's Alright," he said to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him with a shaky voice.

"Watching you." He told her simply.

"I see that but I don't want to be rude but I would like you to leave now." Alice explained to him. She was trembling, and no, it wasn't from the fact that she was taking an ice cold shower.

"Shhh." He hushed her and moved closer to her. Taking hold of her hips and gazed into her eyes.

"You're mine now. You belong to me and you will obey me." Loki whispered into her ear and slowly pushed her against the wet, yellow shower wall. He grinds his body against her and smiles at her facial reactions.

"Mmmm please..."Alice whispered in passion, feeling the familiar sense of arousal.

Loki nuzzles behind her ear, smelling her, touching her ever so gently. Brushing his lips against her jaw line and gripping her breast. He starts massaging them with great care. Alice starts moaning with passion and touches his chest and arms, making sure he was there and not something she'd made up in her mind. That would be disappointing and unsatisfying.

He lifts her up and positions himself, looking into her eyes as they slowly went from green to red. Alice was as if she was in a trance. Silently she watched his skin turn from flesh color to a beautiful blue, a deep dark shiny blue. His markings showing so visibly that she had to touch them.

He smiled as he slammed his hard, smooth member inside of her. She moaned with pleasure and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on to him for support. He started slow hard thrusts, grunting and looking at her, watching her face change with every touch.

"You like that huh?" He growled at her.

"Yes!" She moaned loudly.

Loki smiles and thrust harder, grunting and groaning. He kissed her hard and nipped her lips. He holds her to him close and removes them from the shower to the bed, laying her on her back and starts going faster. Alice starts to feel herself Cumming but holds it in. His big hard cock slamming in to her cave, noting how it feels so good that she doesn't want it to end.

"Please! I'm so close Loki! Please!" Alice begged Loki.

Loki put his hand over her mouth and whispers in her ear, "I don't care. You cum when I say you cum."

Alice thought to herself 'He's 10X better than Mr. J!' She nodded and moaned loudly. She stared straight into his blood red eyes. She was incredibly turned on by him. His natural form was beautiful and unique. She liked being controlled. She was very used to it. Especially after all the things she went through with The Joker. At that moment Loki stopped and turned her over so that she lay on her belly.

He touched the back of her neck and slowly went down her spine. She shivered and smiled. He leaned down and whispered in her ear again, "You're mine...Now and for always." He licked her earlobe and put himself back inside her quickly with a loud grunt. She moaned and gripped the sheets on the bed. He started to tense and moan, going faster and harder. And at that moment he shuddered and came hard, filling her and jerking a little. She cried out loudly and came with him, pulsing and panting.

Loki removed himself from Alice and lay down next to her, breathing heavily. Alice turned over to face him. She was panting so fast and moaning still as sweat and water covered her from head to toe. He looked over at her and smirked. "Come here," he demanded, extending his arm to her. She quickly scooted closer to him and put her arm around him. He held her closely, protectively. Alice snuggled against him and got comfy, closing her eyes as she started to drift. She didn't even care that they left the water on even though it was a waste. Loki stared at her, stroking her hair away from her face. He sighed contently and relaxed, letting himself go back to his more 'normal' state. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: I do NOT own the following: Anything or anybody EXCEPT for, Alice Spencer, Myra Spencer and the plot.

Chapter 4

"It was the most wonderfulest thing in the world," Alice sighed in romance. She couldn't help but sigh, that type of 'love' was what she was used to.

"He raped you," Tony said looking at Alice very oddly. Not only did he think this girl was strange, he also couldn't wrap his head around this Alice girl's reactions.

"No, he made love to me," Alice protested.

"You have to understand Mr. Stark. We are half demons. We like rough sex. Me, I'm not really into it and… why am I telling you about my sex life?" Myra both questioned and explained.

"ANYWAY! Back to what happened," Alice stared again.

[Flashback]

When Alice woke up the next morning she noticed that Loki was no longer in bed. She slowly sat up and winced. She never had that type of feeling before.

She got up and was about to get her clothes on when Loki walked out of the bathroom.

"Hello. What do you think you're doing? Lay back down, you need your rest," he instructed her. She obeyed him and went back to bed. He lay next to her, lightly stroking her arm with his icy fingers.

"You're cold," she noted to him.

"I'm always cold," he responded to her and smiled. That smile can kill. She loved it. She felt like her heart was gonna burst every time he smiled. It reminded her of Matt Bellamy. Boy she loves that man. She loves Bellamy so much that she wishes he was all hers for her own personal uses. But alas, he was not. He was hiding somewhere from her, she knew he was, as illogical as that was.

"I want to see something," he told her

"And what would that be?" She asked him with a smidgen of curiosity. Just a smidgen, not a smudge.

"Your true form," he whispered, showing those pearly whites of his. She half wondered if he brushed his teeth nonstop to keep them looking that nice. The other half of her wondering went to whether or not she was hungry for some pop-tarts to go with some cheap wine.

Alice looked at him with a blank expression. She never really used her true form, especially for 'just the hell of it'. The only time it happens is when Chatter won't leave her alone or she doesn't get her way in hell. Or the day...Fred died...

"I don't think I can," she told him a little worried. Once that monster was released, the leash was hard to put back on it. Especially with the pins in the way.

A flash of anger crossed his eyes at her disobedience. "I didn't ask you, did I?" Loki said to her.

Slowly fear started to rise up in her; she couldn't bring herself to pull the beast out of her again. "Please don't make me," Alice begged.

He sat up a bit and looked at her, and then he did something that she wasn't prepared for. He smacked her hard in the face. Then he smiled at what he was witnessing. Alice's eye turned black and her skin pale bluish white. She had markings on her face like her father's; they were perfectly clean cuts so deep that they nearly went past the muscles as the skin started to rip on its own. The whites of her eyes vanished as they were replaced by darkness. Loki smiled at her with satisfaction.

"See. You're beautiful, even when you're not...human," Loki told her with the honest truth. He doesn't do that often. Especially after finding out he was living the life of a lie.

Alice quickly changed back to her human form while she still had control over herself. It was one of the few things she could control about herself most of the time. She looked at him then grabs his neck with a demon-like grip, the hooks at her fingertips were still there, showing that the evil inside her still lingered outside. "Don't you ever...hit me like that ever again. Mr. J used to do that and that's the one thing I don't like..."

Loki nodded and loosened her grip when her hooks slowly retracted themselves back inside her body. "I understand," he said with a nod of his head before back handing her this time. "And I am your ruler and you do as I say. I don't take rules from you."

Alice looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I..." She stopped. Loki looked at her, studying her. He lifted her head up so she'd be facing him. He wipes her tears as he kneeled down to be on her level.

He had to clear something up. "Hey, I'm sorry... I mean no disrespect but..." He was interrupted by her quick words.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...I just don't like...I..." Alice started crying.

Loki wrapped his arms around her. "May I ask who Mr. J is?" he asked with a gentle tone.

"He's my ex boyfriend. He used to do what you do. He'd smack me. Hard. I don't like it." Alice explained.

"I had no idea." Loki said to her. "Listen. I won't hit you hard anymore. Ok?"

Alice nodded and nuzzled him like a cat. He held her there for a while. Then after an hour they got dressed.

"Let's go get something to eat." Alice suggested. You could already hear the roars of her hunger.

He thought about that for a second. He wondered what she would pick. "Alright. Is there anything good in this world?" Loki asked. They started walking towards the door.

"Have you had cheese pizza?" Alice questioned.

"Pizza?" He looked at her puzzled.

Alice literally stopped in her tracks and fell over at his clear statement of not knowing the deliciousness that is her god-like gift from the pizza parlor.

"You never...OH MY GOODNESS! Come on," Alice said to him as she took him by the hand and swiftly started out the door.

They walked across the street to the Pizzeria place. Alice ordered the largest cheese pizza they had to offer. She and Loki found a place to sit until their food came. Loki noticed that Alice brought a strange, small pink device in her hand with her.

"What is that?" he asked her curiously.

"This is my IPod. It holds like 36 GB of data. Like I could listen to lots of songs, look at pictures and watch movies and still have room for more," she answered him excitedly.

Loki looked confused. He had never seen anything like it, nonetheless heard of it. "Excuse me? What?"

"Here," she said as she reached for his head. Alice put her headphones on Loki's ears.

"Now listen." She put on the only band she had on her IPod, Muse. The song that came on was 'Micro Cuts'. Loki listened for awhile. He seemed to enjoy it, looking as if he was focusing on the words. Alice smiled at him and snapped her fingers to get his attention.

"Hey, Loki, the food is here." He was too into the song to pay attention to her.

After the song was over he took the headphones off. He looked at the food and smiled, especially at the smell. "Is this all for us?" He asked.

"Yep. So eat up." Alice said while grabbing a slice for herself.

They both started to stuff their faces. Loki really, really liked the pizza. In fact, the both of them ate the whole pizza within 20 minutes. Alice looked at Loki. She was gonna ask him a question right before his scepter started to glow. Loki looked as if he was in a trace. It was almost like he was getting a vision. But of what exactly Alice knew nothing of.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Alice and Myra Spencer

Chapter 5

"And everything after that….He….He left" Alice started to get teary eyed.

"He left?" Myra questioned with a curious look on her face.

Tony gets up and stretches. "Well that still doesn't excuse you from what you and 'rock of ages' did. Look outside and tell me what exactly were you thinking."

Alice looks outside and looks back at Mr. Stark. "I tried to fix it. I mean, I put out the fires and stuff. I think I did ok."

Myra looks outside and sees an almost burnt city. It reminds her of the time Alice iburned/i the water in the kitchen at one of the places they'd stayed at. "You made the fires worse!" There was no anger in her voice, but plenty of exasperation was there in its rightful place.

The poor girl tried to wipe away her wet tears. "I tried to talk to Loki and he didn't listen. He saw his stick thing glowing and he took off." Alice was getting more and more upset. The thought of Loki just up and running out on her was something Alice didn't take kindly to. After all, it's what Dr. Crane did. She wanted love so bad that she couldn't just let him go.

[Flashback]

Loki snaps out of his trance and gets up from where he was sitting. He runs out of the Pizza place like a bat out of hell. Alice looked up from eating and saw that Loki has gone. Quickly she gets up and runs after him.

"Loki, wait! Please, where are you going?" She ran after him and caught up quickly.

"I must go and fulfill my purpose. I must leave," he told Alice as he started to run.

"I know, rule the world yeah I get it but I want to go with you. I thought I could help," Alice starts explaining.

He turned to face her direction. "You have helped me Alice. I don't need help from you anymore," Loki said to her harshly.

"So you used me?" Alice snapped at him. Anger was slowly building up in her. She HATED to be used because that's what most guys wanted to do with her.

He walks over to her quickly and grabbed her by the neck and kissed her. "I don't want you to get hurt. I'm not using you, I lo…." He stopped.

"You what?" Alice whispered to him hopefully. She looked into his eyes. She looked deeply into his eyes almost as if she were seeing into his soul.

Loki held Alice close, very protectively. "I love you Alice and I don't want to lose you but I must do this on my own. You will be my queen. There is nothing anything or anyone can do to change that. You are mine forever. Do you understand?"

Nodding she continued to stare into his eyes. "Yes my dearest Loki. I understand," she said sighing with love.

[End Flashback]

"That's all I remember before he had to go. Then everything with you guys happened. I didn't want him to go. I love him. He is my king!" She starts crying again.

Tony hands Alice a drink. He's not even sure what's in it other than alcohol. He could really care less about her problems but knows it wouldn't be nice to not offer SOMETHING. "Here, for lost love I guess."

Myra looks at the glass and takes it. "I'll take that, she is trying to be sober." She downs the drink. Her eyes light up as the taste of rum goes down her throat. Recently she's decided to become a rum-aholic because she likes it so much. Slowly she looks at her green Android Cell watch, noticing the time they've spent there. "Blimy is that the time?! Sorry Mr. Stark I and Alice have to go now. I helped as much as I could. I'll send our clean up guy to help out with the mess. Ignore the fact that he's missing a face and chatters a lot. Goodbye!" She grabbed Alice and started their way out of the building. She knew they were taking up Mr. Stark's time and he was definitely a busy man.

Tony nodded and walked over to his computers and goes through the new layouts of the tower. He honestly wondered what she meant when she'd said the "missing a face and chatters a lot" comment. Quickly it left his mind, he was too busy to deal with some demon girl's words.

Alice and Myra went on their way to wherever they may roam, no true destination in mind but simply to just go as they always do. To explore places and people and TRY to find somewhere where they fit in for a while. As they walked for some time, Alice got a call. The ringtone was Muse's "The Small Print" which meant her work was calling.

"Ahh shit." She looks at Myra, both slightly upset about having to leave her sister again and worried about getting hit in the back of the head for ditching her so soon. Taking a deep breath she sighs. "I got to go to work." Alice told her sister.

The reaction she got from Myra was better than she had expected. There was no pain involved at all. "Awe man! I just found you a few hours ago and you have to leave again. Alright, well, I'll find work. I have to do SOMETHING with my oodles amount of time," Myra told her twin and they went their separate ways again. Only this time, Myra was most definitely awake during this parting. It was less rude of Alice to leave while she was aware of it happening. That and she was curious as to why Alice's boss called. They only ever called her in if they really needed someone as skilled as her for certain cases.


End file.
